This invention relates to a camera mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting a camera to the telescopic scope of a rifle for coordinated actuation of camera and rifle.
Prior camera mounting devices for attachment to a rifle required a specialized camera or a specialized telescopic scope and thus they were costly and limited in use to only hunting photography. Additionally, the prior art devices required permanent modifications to the rifle (or a specialized rifle) to accomplish coordination of rifle actuation and camera actuation. Permanent modification to an existing rifle decreases the market value of the rifle while specialized rifles are costly and often lack versatility.